


Running at You at Full Speed

by HollowNightmare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hugs, One Shot, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Training Camp, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowNightmare/pseuds/HollowNightmare
Summary: A few days later, Kageyama has to accept that Hinata has apparently unlearned how to slow down. He keeps running around at full speed and just… doesn’t stop until he’s crashing into something. Or someone. Usually it’s Kageyama.They hug. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	Running at You at Full Speed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hinata Shouyou's Human Airbag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406033) by [MichelaGuerra1895](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelaGuerra1895/pseuds/MichelaGuerra1895). 



> me, a few months back: i don't think i'll ever write something for haikyuu  
> me now: *laughs in kagehina*
> 
> shoutout to Mic's [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406033) for inspiring this work!

Kageyama isn't fond of physical contact, nor is he fond of physical closeness in general; he wasn't born a team player, and he prefers to spend his time alone.

Volleyball should have been a bad choice. It should have been the worst choice, by all accounts, and sometimes, when Kageyama has been trying to sleep for hours but all he can do is think of how much they still have to improve, he entertains the idea that it actually was.

He can't deny what he feels, though; and what he feels — he couldn't imagine himself doing anything else, anywhere else, with anyone else.

But he still isn't fond of physical contact, and he's still not good with people, so sometimes — sometimes it's too much.

Suga clapping him on the back to congratulate him on a toss, Noya high-fiving him after a well-executed feint, Daichi squeezing his arm for encouragement — too much.

And worst of all, of course…

They were running up and down the hill at the training camp in Tokyo, and Hinata just… hadn't stopped. He'd thrown himself down the hill and either couldn't slow down, or didn't care to. Possibly both.

It's not like it mattered, because the result is the same: Hinata crashes into Kageyama at full speed, sending the both of them sprawling on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kageyama yells, feeling a bruise forming on his left knee. He managed to put his hands forward, so he didn't knock his chin, but now his palms sting. 

_ I should have been watching him,  _ he reflects.  _ I should not have turned my back. _

"Sorry!" Hinata says sheepishly, as he jumps to his feet. He offers his hand, presumably to help Kageyama up, which is just stupid, because he's shorter  _ and _ lighter than the setter.

Kageyama hoists himself up, glaring daggers at Hinata.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Watch where you're going," Kageyama snarls.

_ He could have yelled or something. Could have let me know he couldn't stop. _

He gets running again, trying to shake the uncomfortable feeling of skin against skin.

Kageyama believes in learning from past mistakes, which is why he takes great care in never turning his back to Hinata, when the middle blocker is running up and down the hill, the next day. And it’s a good thing he does, because otherwise he’d have risked ending up on the ground, again.

Hinata is speeding down the hill, with no apparent intention to slow down, thoroughly unconcerned about the people he might run into or injure — which includes  _ himself, _ by the way.

Kageyama can’t believe the idiot is doing it again; he doesn’t pay a lot of attention to his surroundings, sure, but he still has some sense of self-preservation… allegedly. Kageyama isn’t so sure, as he watches Hinata almost crash into Tsukishima and somehow find the strength to laugh about it.

_ So annoying.  _ He has a feeling Tsukishima is thinking the same.  _ Doesn’t he realize it’s dangerous? _

Any further reasoning is interrupted by the realization that Hinata is probably going to slam into some wall, if he doesn’t slow down — he’s at the bottom of the hill.

Kageyama doesn’t stop to think: he moves. He steps into the middle blocker’s way, arms open, and barely has the time to think  _ This wasn’t a good idea _ when Hinata crashes into him at full speed, a surprised expression on his face.

This time, they don’t plummet to the ground; Kageyama was prepared. He wraps his arm around the idiot to keep him from falling backwards, and waits for him to steady himself before releasing him, taking a step back. 

“What are you doing?” Hinata asks, dumbfounded.

_ What does it look like I was doing? _ “Stopping you before you ran into some wall, dumbass.”

“But I wouldn’t have!”

Kageyama doesn’t have to put up with this. He takes another step back, suddenly aware of how close they still are — it makes him uncomfortable. He shoots a last look to the human disaster before he starts running again, sighing.

_ It’s a lost cause. _

A few days later, Kageyama has to accept that Hinata has apparently unlearned how to slow down. He keeps running around at full speed and just… doesn’t stop until he’s crashing into something. Or someone. Usually it’s Kageyama.

The setter doesn’t really know what he did wrong to deserve to be used as a way to lose momentum, and while he finds it extremely annoying, at least Hinata is no longer a danger to himself and anyone who isn’t Kageyama.

It’s a bit concerning when he starts doing it everywhere, though. By the fifth day, he’s starting to use Kageyama as an airbag even when he’s not running down the hill. The weird thing is — other than the impact, which doesn’t get any more pleasant as the days go by, the whole Hinata-is-touching-me thing stops bothering Kageyama that much. It’s almost… nice. Not that he’d ever admit that out loud.

Kageyama still doesn’t like physical contact, though. He’s reminded of it when, on the sixth day, he sees Hinata running towards him and, instead of bracing himself for impact, he finds himself thinking  _ No. _

Suddenly, the thought of catching the middle blocker is enough to make him feel sick; except Hinata still doesn’t seem to be slowing down, and someone needs to make sure he won’t crash into a wall or something, so he  _ has _ to stop him, but the mere thought— “No,” he says, low and far too weak for anyone to hear.

Hinata’s eyes widen minutely. He stops moving, so fast he just tumbles down to the gym floor, limbs flailing a bit before he stills completely. He doesn’t make a sound — he’s staring at Kageyama, waiting.

Kageyama, for his part, doesn’t understand what just happened. “Are you— why did you do that?” he yells, because  _ He just collapsed how could he do that it’s dangerous. _

Hinata gets back on his feet, unfazed. “You would have caught me,” he says.

“Yes.”

“You didn’t want to.”

Kageyama blinks.  _ Since when does that matter? _ he wants to ask. 

“Are you okay?” he asks instead.

Hinata laughs. “Of course! I’m a lot tougher than I look!”

Kageyama nods. He knows.

Hinata doesn’t stop using him to slow down, after that; but he does stop running into him at full speed. It makes no sense, because he doesn’t need someone to stop him if he’s just jogging, but Kageyama has given up trying to understand what goes on through the middle blocker’s head. He just catches him. And when he doesn’t feel like it, Hinata finds someone else to crash into — their teammates are used to it, at this point.

Kageyama thinks it’ll stop, once they go back to Miyagi, but it doesn’t; he keeps finding himself wrapping his arms around Hinata, waiting for the middle blocker’s breath to slow down. He doesn’t mind — he doesn’t mind at all.

They’re running towards the gym, because even if everyone else is already there, they can still compete over who’ll step inside last. That’s just how it is, with them. Kageyama likes it.

He likes it a bit less when Hinata gets through the door first, of course.

Kageyama slows down; predictably, Hinata doesn’t. He runs straight to Nishinoya, who’s waiting for him grinning, and crashes into him. They both end up on the ground, which was expected — they always do. They claim it’s fun.

What’s not expected is that Hinata gets up, laughing, turns toward the door — where Kageyama is catching his breath — and walks up to him, a strange expression on his face. He looks at him for a few seconds, then wraps his arms around him.

It takes Kageyama a few seconds to process what’s happening, but then he returns the hug. Hinata is warm. It feels nice.

“What are you doing?” he mumbles, because he doesn’t understand.

Hinata squeezes a bit, then lets go, shrugging. “It felt like something was missing.”

Kageyama supposes he’s right.

**Author's Note:**

> kagehina hugs..... what an excellent concept.  
> I hope you enjoyed this, please consider leaving a comment if you did!  
> Have a great day :)


End file.
